14 Short Stories for Kaito and Aoko!
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Just something that came into my mind after listening to a song. My first fanfic so go easy on me! 14 stories for the ever-so-cute couple! Realized too late that rating was much too exaggerated so I changed it to K


_Whoa, my first fanfic/songfic up! Well, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Enjoy!  
><em>

_ Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Detective Conan_… _*Sniff*_ _I'm so sad… I also do not own the song 'Nighttime'. It belongs to The XX. _

Nighttime by The XX- a series of stories for Kaito and Aoko

You mean that much to me and it's hard to show – Sometimes, he hated being Kid, mostly because he couldn't express his feelings to the messy-haired girl who assisted her father in chasing him every night, mop in hand.

Get's hectic inside of me when you go– Aoko didn't know why that whenever Kid flies away, she has this mess of emotions within her, and she feels (other than hate and annoyance) worry, relief and love. That scares her.

Can I confess these things to you, well I don't know– Kaito wanted to tell her everything- his night job, his feelings for her, everything. He's just afraid that she'll never forgive him. But imagine his surprise when one day, when he'd told her the truth, Aoko smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

Embedded in my chest and it hurts to hold – Aoko has been hiding her feelings for longer than she can remember. It hurts a lot, but little does she know that Kaito is feeling the same thing as well. (I keep saying: "You both are stupid…")

I couldn't spill my heart– Everyone's done it, so why can't she tell the one person she loves how she feels? And why can't he tell her what he feels? (Again, they are idiots…)

My eyes gleam looking in from the dark – Watching Aoko cry herself to sleep was more painful than anything else for the young magician. And why is Aoko crying? Well, ask her idiotic childhood friend who had infuriated and hurt her for the millionth time. Kaito's eyes misted with tears, but it wasn't because of sadness. He was laughing hard at the surprise he was to give Aoko as a way of saying sorry, and he knew that she'll accept it.

I walk out in stormy weather – Aoko walked home under an overcast sky, smiling. Kaito saw this and wondered. "Why so happy?" He asked. Aoko grinned at him. "You won't be able to fly in this weather." Kaito grinned as well. "Yeah. Can I come over?" "Sure."

Hope my words keep us together – He had told her numerous lies, and hoped that it would hold their friendship. Aoko knew that he had told lies, but she didn't care. He was her precious childhood friend, and she was his precious childhood friend, and that was all that mattered.

Steady walking but bound to trip – Kaito had always held perfect poker face, and his step was always steady, but around Aoko he had to be careful, because although he looks confident in his step he would almost trip every time Aoko flashed a beautiful smile at him.

Should release but just tighten my grip – He should leave, knowing that Inspector Nakamori would be heading back now, and Aoko knew that he was safe, but when Aoko kissed him with _that_ kind of heated passion, knocking his top hat off, he didn't want to go as his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer.'_I should let go now… but I don't want to…'_

Nighttime, sympathize – Whenever she looked out the window at night, she can't help but worry about her childhood friend who is, right now, prancing around as the famous thief. She knew the reason behind it, and understood. And then she smiled."Besides, he'll be visiting later."

I've been working on white lies – He told a lie to protect her, and even though it hurts, it was too keep her safe. But everyday, as his love for her grew, he found it harder to make up lies.

So I'll tell the truth, I'll give it up to you – "Enough of lies. I'll tell you the truth." A year after he had told Aoko the truth, they were engaged, and happy together (Though Aoko still chases him with a mop, and Kaito still goes around stealing/borrowing things…).

And when the day comes, it would have al lbeen fun. We'll talk about it soon – The day of their wedding was extravagant. Now, happily married with 2 kids, Aoko and Kaito can't help but remember the days of mop chases and laughter, and of a certain thief who had brought them together.

_Well? Like it? Hate it (I hope not…)? Reviews please! Support a new person, please!_


End file.
